A Marvel family
by Marstars232
Summary: Way before the battle of New York, Natasha & Clint were in fact secretly married living among the team of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor and Bruce Banner in the start of the Avengers. After one mission Natasha surprisingly finds out she's somehow pregnant with a child. Once the child is born though Loki has given the team other plans instead of them becoming a family as they hope.
1. Chapter 1

***Years before the battle of New York, everything seems to be at least at peace for now. The Avengers did get together way before that event taking place and were still in the mansion at the time.

Clint was relaxing along in the mansion watching TV waiting for Natasha to come back from the solo mission she was given by Shield. They were married for almost three years now in secret, Tony figured it out quickly seeing how protective Clint was whenever Tony tried anything with Nat plus seeing the Shield records by hacking like always.

But today though in the late evening Steve, Bruce was doing some reading in the common room area to enjoy the silence, Tony in the lab, while Thor was back on Asgard taking care of some family problem. Clint just finished up with his training session like he always does with Steve, once in awhile if Natasha didn't have a mission then she'll join in too. If Clint wasn't at the mansion then it would normally be Steve and Natasha for not enjoying Tony's company too much.

Back in the shield helicarrier though, Natasha was just coming back from the mission. She was hovering her hand around her lower left side to make sure the wound had enough pressure on it, as she arrived to take care of the paperwork of the mission. While the agents took the guys in that she fought real quick. The fight didn't take too long, one of them manage to take a good opportunity to stab her, the others would just have the same hidden stash guns in their pockets or shoes.

Phil raised an eyebrow at her as she was about to start the mission report for Fury. But notice Natasha's side, a bit of the uniform was torn in a shape of a stab wound."Agent Romanov. I'll handle the paperwork, you go to the medical center to get it cleaned up." In a stern, direct order tone.

Natasha didn't look pleased by the order of Phil, for just wanting to be back at the mansion already. But knowing Phil long enough, also what happened when Clint hid his injury after a mission. She left with no protest or comment on this, only looking displeased at the order.

As she arrived in the office awaiting the doctor to help the stab wound on her left side. Nat pulled out her phone,' hey sorry, I'm going to be coming back a bit later than I expected. Phil found out I was stabbed after the mission.'

The sound of the door creaking open, made her head shot up to see a Shield doctor. He was wearing a normal uniform, expect with a shield logo on the shoulders of it, to show he worked for them not anywhere else.

Natasha lifted her uniform for that area to be taken care of. As the doctor did so, Natasha saw a text from Clint.' It's fine, I'll see you either later tonight or tomorrow morning then. It's nothing too bad right?'

When the doctor finishes the last of it, Natasha responds,' no nothing too serious. Phil made me go to the medical center. After the incident of you hiding your gunshot wound from our mission in Europe, and Bruce finding out once when we came back to the mansion. It didn't please Phil too much.'

Natasha was waiting to be released by the doctor, so she could go see Clint after the long two-week solo mission. But it didn't look like he was even finished,as he removed more stuff from the draws.

"Sorry Agent Romanov. But I have to be sure there's no internal bleeding inside of the wound. It will be over before you know it." His voice and tone seemed to be filled with guilt knowing she didn't want to stay here longer than she had to.

Natasha sighed heavily at that, shaking her head 'yes'. The doctor started to set everything up right away for the X-ray, so he would check, and leave fast.

She once again took out her phone to tell Clint.' Hey sorry, they wanted to make sure there's no internal bleeding. So I won't see you tonight, more like tomorrow morning instead.'

When the X-ray was finished the doctor went to take a look to see the X-ray. But something on it blew his mind away, it wasn't anything normal to find on an X-ray though. Natasha seeing his face, tilting her head in confusion at the doctor's surprised face.

"What's wrong, it shouldn't be too bad for a stab wound right?" The doctor put his hands over his face, thinking on how to put this to the agent that could harm almost anybody."Agent Romanov, it's not about the stab wound that I'm surprised or worried about."

He walks over to her, holding the X-ray on a Shield data-pad."Agent, how long was this going on for? (gestures to her stomach)." Natasha raised an eyebrow at him of why only gesture to her stomach instead of the stab wound itself. She was never known to hide anything major, especially if there was an AI, a doctor on their team and her partner being a spy as well.

When she checks out the X-ray, nothing seemed to be cut internal organs, internal bleeding or anything. Until she saw her stomach to see a tiny blob, that looked like a tiny body almost trying to form inside of her. That can't be-.

The doctor cleared his throat, just as Phil came into the room quietly, in wondering why Natasha was taking so long then usual."Agent Romanov. I believe from the X-ray you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

After Phil recovered from this astonished news, he gestures to talk with Nat in one of the Shield conference rooms about this so no one would be able to eavesdrop the news out. Natasha didn't protest in that, she wanted to know answers on how. Once they closed the door, Natasha broke the short moment of silence.

"How is this even possible? The red room program wouldn't even-." Phil sighed lightly with Natasha's question.

"I don't even know, agent. But I'll try to make sure not every agent knows about this. Nick Fury would have to know though, same with Maria. She doesn't like to be left in the dark about these things."

Natasha was only trying to figure this whole thing out."But there's one thing I should request this agent. Tell the team about this-"

That made Natasha turn to Phil, wanting to argue, Clint had the right to know but the rest no way,"-Stark already figure out about you and Clint being married after a year or so in the mansion. Plus even that, they are going to find out something is wrong sooner or later from this."

Natasha sighed at that, she may not know what's going on. But she knew something like this if this works can't be hidden from the team at all. Even Clint would get curious about it, from what she knows about being pregnant.

There was another moment of silence from this awkward topic," okay, agent Romanov. You have to come back tomorrow, so we can see if this is happening or not."

Natasha understood that part shaking her head 'yes', so Phil could finally dismiss her for the night. When he walked out, leaving her into the room to think about how to put this to Clint. The two always were debating on kids sometimes whenever they had time off.

Natasha opened the door to go back to the jet to the mansion, her usual silent self, except now on taking in the news of this.

During the ride back to the mansion on the jet. Natasha was just staring out through the window, thinking everything through what happened mostly. Also, see New York City night sky and bright lights.

The jet started to land with the backyard of the mansion opening up, for the jet to land in the underground part of the mansion. Natasha walked out seeing the other Avenger's jets, observing no one was around.

She walked to the elevator, watching the doors shut behind her seeing the last glance or view of the jets."Hello Ms. Romanov. Do you want Mr. Barton to know of your late return?"

Natasha hearing Jarvis calm voice," no Jarvis. It's been a long night for me, I rather talk with Clint in the morning."

Jarvis didn't argue with Natasha after that as the elevator came to their floor, to see it was still dark, quiet among the whole floor. Even when she arrived in their room to see Clint facing the wall on the bed on the right side.

Natasha gently, closed the door behind her, to the room. But he still managed to stir awake, first looking hazy, tired, and unfocused to see a dark figure in the unlit room. Clint was able to blink a few times as he sat up in the bed.

"Tasha. Wow, I didn't think you would stay out that late for a small stab wound." Natasha just grabbed a black tank top, and a pair of shorts going into the bathroom to change. Clint felt Nat had some tension, which meant something happened.

Once she came out, Clint was no longer in bed, but instead sitting at the edge waiting for Natasha to say something. After not saying a word to Clint, even though it's past three in the morning.

"Aw, what's up Tasha? Did someone tick you off or did Stark try something again-." Natasha went to her side of the bed feeling the memories eat through her as Clint questioned what's on her mind.

"Listen, can I tell you in the morning, Clint. It's been a long day and I rather not have to explain right now." Clint shrugged at first, feeling tired knowing he had to go to Shield tomorrow for work in a few hours."Fine. But we are talking about this before we go down for breakfast with the others."

Clint sat next to Nat on the bed, as Natasha pulled his head closer to kiss on the lips goodnight. They did it for a short few seconds, before realizing that Tony would be able to use Jarvis to see what they were doing in the room.

When they went back to sleep or more likely Clint went back to sleep. Natasha didn't know what was getting into her head, she would usually be good at keeping a secret. But why is this changing all of that, she's usually good at keeping things not as big like this.

She sighed lightly to herself, as she closed her emerald eyes. Deciding on dealing with this in the morning about how to say it to Clint and the rest of the team. Sooner or later it's going to be noticeable whether it happens or not.

When the sun came up through the blinds of Clint, and Natasha's window. Clint was already up and dressed in his Shield/Avengers uniform, while Natasha sat up trying to focus, and be ready for the day.

"Morning Barton." Clint grin excited about what the news is going to be or what was bugging Nat so much last night," good morning Nat."

Natasha could tell that Clint got up this early to know what was bugging Natasha. If it was Tony again, he was ready to bring payback to the billionaire.

She could tell the look Clint's face, as he was messing with his arrows and bow."You were that excited to find out what's on my mind weren't you?" Clint sat on the edge side of Natasha's bed to the answer to her question.

Natasha sighed a bit trying to find a way to say this."Clint. This is sorta about last night, but do you want kids?" Clint drops one of his not exploding arrows hearing that in a bit surprised.

He scratched his head a bit with his other hand, unsure of where this was coming from and why it was in her mind "ugh, okay. Well yeah, I guess, but wait, hold on a second. Did someone at Shield find out or something and wanted us to adopt-." Natasha cut him already deciding to get on with it like ripping a band-aid.

"Barton, I found out I'm pregnant last night after the X-ray in the Shield medical center. They don't know if the child will make it, but I'm going in, to see today with a few tests."


End file.
